


Swaddled Alone

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Abandoned infant, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Found Family, Gen, Lost Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Cybersix knows what it is like to be a child alone, she can't imagine abandoning a baby in an alley. Yet, she finds an infant swaddled in blankets left to die amongst the garbage. She can't turn away from someone in need.





	Swaddled Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from the cybersix discord. Soft times, kids.

“You’re… so small…” The Cyber hesitated before cautiously before reaching out to brush her thumb across the infant’s forehead. The child wasn’t very old at all, as far as Cybersix could tell. The infant was very pink and squirmy in her blankets, gurgling at Cybersix, grabbing at her hands with mixed results. The infant could barely hold onto the cyber's finger. 

The baby has been left swaddled in what looked like rough blankets amongst the garbage. If someone didn’t act swiftly, something terrible was likely to happen to the infant. From strays in alleyways to the homeless or junkies coming upon her. The cyber's heart aches for the child, wondering how she came to be like this. Why was this child left here? 

Grumbling from behind her earned a snort from the cyber. “I know, Data Seven. I know, but-“ She glanced over her shoulder at the panther. The black panther stares back at her waiting for her to continue. 

“I can’t leave her here.” She crouched low, gently picking up the infant, cradling the child against her chest. “No one deserves to be alone. You and I both know that.” 

Data Seven grunted in response, curiously drifting over to sniff at the child, before giving the animal equivalent to a ‘harrumph’. He clearly wasn't happy, but, he hadn't been happy about Julian originally either. How quickly that had changed once the two got to know each other. 

“You’ll warm up to each other, just watch.” She extended one hand to stroke her brother’s ears fondly. The panther's eyes go half-lidded at the scritches his sister offers. 

"Let's go home, brother." She smiles a little, "I think we're going to be busy the next few weeks adjusting." Data Seven grunted again, disappointed as Cybersix pulls away, but trails after her as they walk through the alleyway, keeping a steady pace as they scale the rooftops.


End file.
